slender
by polarmanzues
Summary: read the title, read the rating, figure out what it's about. (Rated M for slight language.)


It was a nice cool winter night, the last winter night, in fact. Twilight was eager to help out with the winter wrap up's organization considering last year's _dis_organization. But her excitement didn't manage to keep her up forever. Spike woke up and realized that he needed to go to the post office to get those books Twilight wanted.

*One and a half hours later*

"Spike, did you get my book order!?" Screamed Twilight trying to find her dragon. She then found a note on his bed. "Be back by 11:00 (pm)" She looked at the clock, it was midnight! "Oh man where can he be?" She looked out of the window looking for the dragon when something caught the corner of her eye. She blinked and looked over to see what it was but it disappeared quickly. _Probably just my mind_ she thought to herself. She got her things ready to go out.

*Outside*

As she walked the fog began to thicken so that she could barely see anything. Then she saw it. It looked like a fairly tall mare in a tuxedo. She tried to make out the face of the Pegasus but it wasn't clear. Again it disappeared when she looked away for a split second. She then turned around and saw a figure on the library door. It was a circle with an x through it in black grease. "What's this?" she wondered. She turned around to go find Spike and went to the post office.

*Post office.*

"I'm sorry but Spike left with your books an hour ago." Said Derpy looking at Twilight with her goggled eyes. "Alright, thanks Derpy." Said Twilight. "You're welcome." Replied Derpy. Twilight was just about to leave through the glass doors when she noticed a piece of paper with writing on it on the door. She had noticed it before but it wasn't facing outside and she thought it was Derpy. As she got closer to it se saw the unicorn that she saw earlier in the picture. There was a message in Spike's handwriting that said, "Follows, NO EYES!" Twilight thought frantically _Spike's writing? The pony I saw earlier? What's going on!?"_ She picked up the note and folded it up into her pocket. She went outside to the Everfree forest to find him.

*Everfree forest*

Twilight walked through the forest with her horn glowing to light her path. She then came up to another note. "Leave me alone" with the same earth pony she saw. This time it was Apple bloom's writing. She was wondering how Applejack was dealing with Apple bloom gone… poor Applejack… Twilight pushed the thought away. When she turned around she saw the unicorn standing ten feet away from her. "Crap…"

"Wait wait wait, CUT! Come on Twilight, this show is for kids 3 and up, we know this is improv but please, keep it 'Y'"

"Screw this show being 'Y' I can say whatever I want! CRAPPITY FUCKING CRAP CRAP!"

"WHAT THE HECK TWILIGHT! YOU GO FROM CRAP TO- Fine it's rated R! Just continue the story."

She ran as fast as she could out of the forest to the library. She looked at the door and saw two tally marks. She looked down and saw another note that said "RUN!" The door then had another tally mark on it. She ran inside and saw the pony. Then all of a sudden the lights turned on and Pinkie jumped out of the tux and shouted "GOTCHA!" Twilight had a near heart attack. Rarity Rainbow Dash and Spike came from upstairs.

"Rarity? You were a part of the prank!?" Said Twilight.

"Yeah. I can't help but do a prank every now and then." Said Rarity

"Really?"

"No, this is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Oh. Well then how did you guys teleport everywhere? And how did you manage to pull it off?"

"That's simple. What happened was that when Spike went to get your books, we went through them to find a growing spell and a teleportation spell. I used the growing me, Rainbow, and Pinkie and we got into these tuxes. I teleported Rainbow and Pinkie into different spots. We made sure to make the suits different to see if you would react." Twilight looked at her pictures and there was an earth pony, a unicorn, and a Pegasus. "And I used black chalk to draw on the door. It comes off."

Twilight sat down in disbelief.

"Come on it's 2:00, let's get to bed." Said Rainbow.

THE END


End file.
